The Start of Something Good
by Wynter Spite
Summary: In a complete AU, Castiel was sent to watch over the newly-born Dean Winchester, who would some day grow up to be the Righteous Man. For now, he was simply the Righteous Baby. But not all goes to Divine Plan (or does it?) when the demons, a certain Trickster Archangel, and others get involved. This could either be the start of something good, or complete and utter chaos on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. That, however, doesn't stop me from raving and fangirling about it. Although, come to think of it, it doesn't stop me from a lot of things. Like my favorite pastimes, which include writing, singing and annoying my sister to homicidal proportions. Love you, sis!**

* * *

><p>Castiel peered over the crib. The baby inside smiled, cooing up at him. "Hello, Dean," Castiel said gravely. "I have returned from my visit to Heaven. I must warn you that Gabriel has learned about you and he wishes to meet you. If he gives you candy, do not accept. You are not yet old enough to consume the quantity of sugar he does."<p>

Little Dean laughed, waving his arms at him. Castiel took that as a sign that he wanted to be picked up. He cradled him to his chest. "It has been four months since I had been sent to guard you. I am sure you will be pleased to know that I have had no trouble thus far." Dean gripped onto his coat lapel, giggling as Castiel swayed from side to side, a motion he learned from watching Mary. "You will be happy to know that your father will be home soon. Your mother is in the kitchen. She seems to be in a joyful mood. She is singing. I believe the song is called 'Hey, Jude'. I do not understand what the patron saint of hopeless causes has to do with it. Gabriel keeps telling me that I should brush up on modern culture," he reflected. "He seemed exasperated when I told him that I did not understand the term 'brush up on'." He frowned, looking down at Dean. "A brush is an implement used for grooming the hair, is it not?"

Dean just laughed.

Just then, Castiel heard Mary's footsteps as she walked to the nursery and hurriedly but carefully placed Dean back in the crib. It would not do for Mary Winchester to see her son floating in midair, seemingly cradled by some invisible, albeit angelic, being.

Mary walked into the room, moving over to stand by the crib. She smiled down at her child. "You're awake, are you? Just in time, too. John should be home right about-"

The door opened.

Mary smiled. "-now." She picked up her son. "Let's go greet your father after a hard day's work, shall we?" She turned and walked softly out of the room, Castiel following silently behind her.

"Welcome home," Mary greeted her husband.

John smiled at her. "Hey." He moved closer so that he could look down at Dean. "Evening, Dean. You been good for your mom?"

"Very," Mary assured him. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go freshen up?"

John grinned crookedly. "I really need it, don't I?"

She gave him a smile back. "Yes. You do."

He heaved a sigh. "I guess I have no choice, then, if the wife demands it." He gave Dean a quick kiss on the forehead before going off to take a shower.

Mary fondly watched him go, then turned and padded back to the kitchen.

As always, Castiel watched over them, unseen. Except, of course, by his giggling little charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>When Dean was old enough to speak, the first word out of his mouth was, of course . . .<p>

"Cas."

Castiel's head shot up.

John and Mary looked down at their son, cradled in John's arms. "Did he just say something?" John asked, excitement rising.

Dean giggled. "Cas!"

Castiel's mouth parted. Beside him, his brother grinned. "Shoulda known. First word outta the kid's mouth, and it's your name."

Castiel looked at him, a smile starting to tilt the corners of his mouth. "He said my name, Gabriel."

"Gabe!"

Gabriel looked delighted. "Ha! See, I'm also his favorite."

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "That was very good, Dean. But I think your father's getting confused. Can you say 'father'?"

"Fa."

Gabriel shot Castiel a look. "Cassie, kids in this age don't say 'father'. They say 'daddy'. Can you say 'daddy', little guy? Huh? I bet you can!" he cooed.

Dean waved a hand at him. "Gabe!"

"Daddy," Castiel corrected. Then he added, "Not that he is your father. Ignore him. He is no one important. Focus on daddy."

He ignored Gabriel's indignant "Hey!"

Dean blinked at him and began to drool on John's shoulder. "Da."

Castiel practically beamed at him. "Yes. Good work, Dean."

"Yeah, you the man, Dean-o," Gabriel said, now ignoring Castiel's insult.

Dean laid his head against John's shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded. John brushed his head over his son's back. "Looks like he's all tuckered out. I'll go put him to bed."

Mary smiled at him. "You do that."

John left the room, still feeling a glow of pride over Dean's words. Castiel and Gabriel followed.

"Hey, kid," Gabriel muttered to him. "I'll bribe you to say my name again." This time he was the one ignoring Castiel when he hissed, "Gabriel!"

Dean wasn't listening, though. He was sleeping deeply, held against John's chest. The sleep of a child well-loved and cared for, in a warm and safe haven, his guardian angels watching over him.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the drool on John's shoulder. "Ew. Glad that's not me."

Castiel gave him a look.

"What? Don't look at me like that, you can't tell me that's just not gross."

Castiel huffed an exasperated breath and set about ignoring him as he stood beside Dean's crib, an angelic sentinel protecting his ward.

"Fine," Gabriel muttered. "Be that way." There was the sound of wings as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I ever do own Supernatural, I will leap off of the couch where I slouch and run to the balcony where I can shout it to the world. Imagine the scene:**

**"I own Supernatural!" I'd yell my loudest, gripping the railing with my fists as I leaned over.**

**"Shuddup!" someone random would shout my way.**

**I'd beam. "Why, yes, kind stranger! I am perfectly seriously about my previous statement!"**

**"What? I don't care."**

**"Thank you, thank you! But there's no need to gush." I'd look down modestly. "It was nothing. In fact, I'm sure I could have owned it sooner if I'd-gack!" Having been hit by a flying baseball coming suspiciously from the stranger's direction, I'd go over the balcony. Dazed from my concussion, I'd have just enough time to think _Dad, git the gun_, before hitting the ground. Having been brain-damaged, which resulted in my frankly weird and not-quite sane last thoughts, I would then haunt the Earth, forever annoying my sister in my one mindless quest of my un-life to irritate her until death did we not-part.**

**Luckily, as I will never own Supernatural, that will never happen. Besides, isn't it enough that I already do my utmost to aggravate her to the best of my ability?**

***Cough* Anyway. On with the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Crowley gazed down at the five-month-old child gurgling in his crib. "Looking after a baby," he muttered, "me. It's ridiculous. I'm King of the Crossroads, not a bloody babysitter." He set an arm against the crib, letting out a sigh. "I tell you, kid, I have no idea what the higher-ups are thinking. Of course, they're demons. They may not be thinking at all."<p>

"Get away from him."

Crowley looked up and rolled his eyes. "Great. Just what I need. Why don't you go run along, angel? I'm spending some quality time with the boy here."

The angel's blade slid into his hand. "Step away from the child and answer my question, demon."

"Wait, Castiel."

Castiel turned. "Zachariah."

"Well, well. Nice seeing you again, Zach. You want to give Trench Coat here-Cassie, isn't it?-the news, or shall I?"

Castiel's eyes moved from Crowley to the other angel. "What is he talking about, Zachariah?"

"Well, you see, Castiel, Heaven and Hell have come to a kind of accord. They won't give us trouble with protecting Dean Winchester and we won't bother them about Sam Winchester. Anywhere else, of course, it's a free-for-all. But in regards to this, we stay out of each other's way. Got that, Castiel?"

"But-" Castiel began.

"Do you understand, Castiel?"

Castiel's face smoothed. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Zachariah waved a hand at him. "Now, go look after your charge. Go on."

Castiel gave Crowley one last distrustful look before disappearing with a flapping sound. Zachariah stayed long enough to give Crowley one of his patently fake smiles before he, too, vanished.

Sam gurgled. Crowley looked down at him. "I know. I'm a demon, and even I think he's sleazy." He shook his head. "Whoof. Makes you wonder what Heaven's coming to these days."

Sam sneezed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: My sister has told me that I don't need to put a disclaimer on every chapter, but I figure, why not? So: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>On Sam Winchester's fifth month, a Knight of Hell came to visit.<p>

Abaddon gazed down at the small child. "This is Sam Winchester? The child ordered to be protected at all costs?"

"Indeed he is," Azazel said eagerly, peering down at the infant.

Abaddon pursed her lips thoughtfully. "He's . . . tiny."

"But he will undoubtedly grow larger."

She gave him a droll look. "That is what they do, you know. Grow."

"Of course," Azazel said distractedly, reaching down to brush a finger across the child's forehead.

"Oi, hands off the kid."

The two demons turned to see one other demon.

Crowley noted the Knight of Hell and Yellow-Eyes. "Oh, it's you lot. I should have known."

"Hello, Crowley. Having fun playing caretaker?" Abaddon asked indolently, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"Abbadon. Still the most hideous ginger in the world, I see."

"Why, Crowley. Such a flatterer. You do know how to talk to a lady."

"But then, I'm not speaking to a lady, am I?"

"That's enough," Azazel broke in. He turned to Crowley. "We're just here to visit. No need to get your boxers in a twist."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Who says I wear any?"

Abaddon rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I've seen the boy. Let's go, Azazel."

They left.

Crowley looked down at Sam, who looked back up at him with wide eyes. "I know," he said sympathetically. "Amazing, isn't it? She could drive a saint to commit murder." He paused. "In fact, she probably has." He picked the child up, holding him to his chest.

Sam gurgled.

Crowley chuckled. "Oh, no. Despite my astounding show of restraint, I am no saint. I am flattered that you'd mistake me for one." He bounced Sam a bit, causing him to laugh. Crowley smiled a bit. "Are you hungry? I'm not. Demons generally don't get hungry, you know. But then, you're not a demon, are you?" He bounced him again. "Your da should be home soon. Then you can eat with him and your mum and your brother. The mother hen should be there as well."

If anyone else had been there, they would have snorted and said, "You're one to talk."

But there wasn't. So they didn't.

And so, when John got home, Sam was taken down to the kitchen table to eat with the family. John and Mary exchanged glances as their son, Dean, talked with his 'imaginary friends' while he ate. Mary wasn't sure they were so imaginary, though. But from what she'd gotten Dean to tell her about them, they weren't like any demons she'd ever seen. And so, she let herself believe that maybe, just maybe, angels really were watching over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Don't own my shirt, my shoes, my underwear, my hair . . . okay, okay, I know. Exaggerate much? Yes. Yes, I do.**

**A/N**

**Thanks and squeezes go to KitCat and The Hope Lions for their reviews. Seriously, such positive comments fill me with glee and delight. When I saw that someone had left such lovely reviews, I shoved the screen into my sister's face and demanded excitedly that she 'Look! Look!'**

**She whacked me for that, but it was totally worth it.**

* * *

><p>Azazel peered over the crib, down at the child inside.<p>

Crowley was busy with an important deal, so Azazel had been sent to look after Sam Winchester.

Sam looked back at him with big, dark eyes. As if he was silently saying, I see you.

Azazel frowned playfully. "You wouldn't be saying that if I plucked out your eyeballs." Sam gurgled. He grinned down at him. "That's right! Because you can't see without eyes, now can you? Huh? Huh? No, you can't!"

Needless to say, Azazel had what many people would term a very disturbing way with kids. Not that the children minded the way he talked about blood and torture and numerous body parts all around.

"-And then there are toes. I have a hellhound who loves to nibble on them." He sighed in reminiscence. "Once a demon got too close and he nearly lost his whole foot. I told him not to cry about it. I mean, he still had his heel, didn't he? I swear, some demons are such whiners." He fell silent as he mused over how to toughen up his minions.

"John?"

Azazel stilled.

Damn. He'd been careless.

"Is he hungry?"

Azazel turned slightly and made a quiet shushing sound, hoping that she would take it to mean that everything was fine and she should go back to bed.

The fallen angel breathed a sigh of relief when the mother mumbled, "Alright," and shuffled off.

Sam coughed. Azazel smiled down at him. "You see? Nothing to worry about."

Downstairs, Mary stared at the form on the couch, then immediately raced for the nursery, yelling, "Sammy! Sammy!"

Blast. Looked like he'd breathed too soon.

Mary burst back into the room. "Get away from him!"

Azazel turned, and Mary stopped breathing at the sight of yellow eyes.

"Mom?"

God, the panic Mary felt at the sound of the childish voice. "Go back to bed, Dean."

Dean squinted at her, then saw the demon standing right beside his brother's crib. "Zazel?"

Azazel smiled somewhat weakly. "Hello, Dean."

Mary was horrified. "You know him?"

Dean blinked at her, looking confused. "Yeah. He protects Sammy."

"Mary?" John stumbled into the room, looking alarmed and bewildered.

Great. The whole family was there.

There was the sound of wings. "Dean?"

Plus one Angel of the Lord.

"Hullo, Azzy, I'm back." Crowley paused as he took in the room full of people. "Bad time?"

Oh, for the love of Lucifer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would probably have no idea what to do with it, besides give everyone happy endings. The bad guys would magically turn good and the dead good guys would somehow come back to life. In other words: a romantic's paradise.**

* * *

><p>Mary sat on the couch in the living room. She thought that this gave a whole new meaning to the words 'all hell broke loose'. Except, make that Hell. Uppercase 'H' all the way.<p>

And then there was the angel. She was pretty sure no one had ever said 'And then all Heaven broke loose'.

Dean had made Castiel sit down with him so he could lean against the angel. Apparently, he made for a very comfortable pillow.

Mary was slightly stunned at the casualness in the action. But then, Castiel had been watching over him since he was born, hadn't he? And all those 'imaginary friends' weren't so imaginary after all.

She glanced at her husband to see how he was taking it. She wondered if she should be worried that he wasn't blinking. Maybe she should have waited to tell him about the family business that she had managed to get away from.

The yellow-eyed demon-fallen angel?-coughed. "Since Crowley is here, I believe it's time I got back. I have to give Abbadon a report and see that the hellhounds are fed. I also have a meeting with an angel. I'm afraid I'm one of the more diplomatic of demons," he said regretfully. "Hell isn't all hellfire and brimstone and torture, you know. Too bad." He sighed and disappeared.

Mary and John stared at the space where he had occupied just a moment ago.

"Don't worry about Yellow Eyes. He's a teddy bear inside," Crowley said casually, leaning against the couch. He gestured to the angel that was currently playing with Dean's hair. "Much like Wings there."

Castiel glanced up. Mary had to admit that he did have this sense of innocence about him,

much like a puppy that you just couldn't help but adore.

But if Azazel was a teddy bear, then she was a monkey's cousin's uncle.

Still. If he protected her son then she would leave off the exorcisms and salt.

Well. Maybe just the exorcisms.

**A/N**

**I don't know if I'll be posting another chapter any time soon. I do know that I'll be posting other stories, though. Trust me, my head's full of ideas. ;)**

**To: The Hope Lions**

**Dear Hope Lions, I have greatly enjoyed your comments. I grinned when I read that you and your mother thought my story was cute. I've got other Supernatural stories posted, if you want to check those out. *Grins and pulls you into a squeeze.* Thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll keep at it. Seriously, reviews? Light o' my life.**


End file.
